Dead Rising
Dead Rising is an action-adventure, sandbox game published and developed by Capcom. It was first released on the Xbox 360 on August 8, 2006 and was ported to the Nintendo Wii as Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop on February 24, 2009. A mobile version of the game was released in 2008. Dead Rising has spawned several sequels, including Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Dead Rising 2 '', ''Dead Rising 2: Case West and Dead Rising 3. Plot Game Modes There are three game modes in Dead Rising: 72 Hour Mode 72 Hour Mode is the main story mode in Dead Rising. It follows Frank's three day adventure in Willamette. The game has six different endings, depending on Frank's actions. Completing 72 Hour Mode with Ending A will unlock Overtime Mode. Overtime Mode Overtime Mode is unlocked by completing all case files in the game and achieving Ending A. If these conditions are met, then the game will continue on after 72 Hour Mode. Completing Overtime Mode will allow the player to see how Frank and Isabela escaped Willamette. Completing Overtime Mode will unlock Infinity Mode and provides the player with the canon ending of the game. Infinity Mode Infinity Mode is unlocked after completing Overtime Mode. Infinity Mode is a survival sandbox mode, where Frank is now pitted against psychopaths as well as survivors. The player must last as long as they can before they are killed or starve to death. Endings Dead Rising features six endings. The ending that the player achieves is dependant on their actions throughout the three days spent in Willamette. Timeline The timeline details all the events of both 72 Hour Mode and Overtime Mode, including all cases and scoops. Changes from Beta *Frank West has a noticeable change in appearance. *Jessie McCarney can be seen running through the Maintenance Tunnels, presumably being chased by zombies. A bloody Jessie can then be seen sitting against a wall as Frank takes a picture of her. *Isabela Keyes is armed with a Barrett M82 sniper rifle shooting at zombies in the Entrance Plaza. *There was a scoop called A Woman With Secrets, featuring Rachel and Alan, two survivors holed up in McHandy's Hardware in the Entrance Plaza. The scoop has been removed, the store has been relocated to Al Fresca Plaza and both survivors appear in different places. *A blonde female survivor can be seen being escorted in the supermarket, though in the current version she does not appear in the game and the supermarket's layout has changed. *Jo Slade holds Sophie Richards hostage instead of Kay Nelson during the scoop Above the Law. Sophie's appearance was also different. *Jeff and Natalie Meyer appear in the Entrance Plaza instead of on the rooftop. *Zombies appear on the Rooftop. *David Bailey is named David Garrison. *The life bar was gray instead of yellow (and before that, red) and psychopaths had their health displayed on the bottom of the screen instead of above their heads. *Instead of a "JOINED" message, the game will simply display a picture of the survivor with the words "MISSING PERSON LOCATED!" Downloadable Content There are several clothing options to download from the Xbox Live Marketplace. After downloading one of the "keys", the player could use the key to unlock the lockers in the Security Room, with each unique key giving Frank a different piece of clothing. There are nine keys in total: *Accountant Key *Strike Key *Pure White Suit Key *Coldhearted Snake Key *Round Shades Key *Burgundy Wine Key *Grandpa Key *Pink Paparazzi Key *Man in Black Key *Weekender Key *Casual Key *Miami Nights Key Trivia *''Screw Attack'' called Dead Rising "Number One" on its "Top 10 Zombie Games". According to them, not only do you kill zombies, you "Frank West" them. *''Dead Rising'' resembles the classic zombie movie Dawn of the Dead, taking place in a mall with survivors trying to stay alive. See this article for more details. *The name DEAD RISING was originally a working title in the beta stage, but was kept in the end. *Dead Rising was never released in Germany due to it's graphic nature. *A zombified Brad Garrison is seen on the box art. He is the only zombie who is not trying to attack Frank. Gallery Frank-west1.png wallpaper_dead_rising_01_1600.jpg wallpaper_dead_rising_02_1600.jpg dead_rising_mall_map.jpg Dead rising3.jpg Dead Rising PAL COVER.jpg|Pal Cover Category:Games Category:Dead Rising